Ascent from Chaos (Complete works available on Amazon)
by JamesLefay1
Summary: After centuries of self exile and training Sevrin has returned to share his knowledge with his kind. To his horror, his vampire counterparts have been slaughtered all around the world. One vampire Kingdom remains. He can feel the agony of the survivors of the Slayer's crusade and has to get to the Kingdom before it's too late. Will he help his kind rise from the ashes?


Ascent

From

Chaos:

Rising from ashes

Part 1

By James Lefay Bishop

Prologue: Humbled

Toledo, Spain. 1712. It was spring, the breeze playing over the fields before carrying its pleasant aroma to the nostrils of everyone in Toledo. Sevrin also enjoyed the fresh, floral scents but his dual held more importance. He wanted to prove to an arrogant pair of twins, mere children compared to him, that age and power did indeed outweigh youth and promise. Sevrin had a plan formulated. He'd go in, dazzle them with his speed, and slap them around, just enough to embarrass them, but the dual did not go as planned.

Sevrin stared down his opponents. The twins stood almost six feet, giants for the time, and they each had dark grey eyes. Each had their long brown hair tied back. They were also very young, baby faces even. They probably never had facial hair. The twins stood exactly four feet apart and beckoned Sevrin to strike. The twins also wielded a dueling rapier, English made, by the looks of it. Sevrin preferred Toledo steel over English steel, so he wielded his sword. Sevrin vanished and circled around them, ready to catch them by surprise. As Sevrin began to strike, the Twins moved so quickly he thought he'd cut them. To his shock he hit air. The twins circled around Sevrin and cleared their throats. "Parlor tricks," said the first twin, Zallezar. "You're good at those but so far we're not impressed."

Sevrin gritted his teeth and charged at them. "I'll show you parlor tricks!" he swore. The twins drew their swords and deflected Sevrin's attacks effortlessly. Sevrin was a skilled swordsman, trained in almost every weapon created, but these children danced and parried around him like he was a novice. His rage got the better of him as he sent them flying back with telekinetic power. "Stop toying with me!" The twins regained their footing and glanced at one another, a small smile creasing their lips.

The second twin, named Balthezar, shook his head at Sevrin. "You were trying to play a game with us…how does it feel being on the receiving end?" Sevrin shook with fury and ran at them again, but this time the Zallezar and Balthezar grew tired of Sevrin's display. They vanished once more but this time Zallezar stuck Sevrin in the ribs with is sword and Balthezar stuck him in the shoulder. Sevrin dropped to his knees, pain ravaging his body with fervor he hadn't felt in a long time. He bared his fangs at them and they smiled.

"I believe this makes us the victors," Zallezar said, calmly. Sevrin tried to pull the swords out but Balthezar kicked him hard about the face and sent him flying backwards. Sevrin landed hard on his back, the impact forcing the swords out of him. Sevrin howled in pain as his wounds slowly began to heal. Balthezar chuckled. "You've got age and power, Sevrin. We'll give you that. But you lack the discipline to use them properly." Sevrin stared up at him, his eyes wide in shock that a child was scolding him for what took him centuries to master. His eyes quickly went to Zallezar, who picked up the two swords.

"You've got potential, Sevrin; but until you focus on your powers and get a handle on your emotions you will never grow. Quite frankly this little exercise was interesting but it was also a waste of time." _A waste of time?_ Sevrin thought, _They have the nerve to call me a waste of time? But what if they're right…have I really become so arrogant…_ Balthezar knelt in front of Sevrin. "Train more, and maybe you will be able to defeat us." Balthezar rose to meet his brother. "Shall we go?"

Zallezar merely nodded. "Yes," he started, casting a glance to Sevrin and smiling. "Regain your focus, maybe then you can beat us."

Sevrin rose and wiped the dust off, glaring at the twins. "I'll get you for this," he swore, "If it takes me centuries of training I will beat you!" An arrogant and sinister smile creased their lips as they looked at each other and then back to Sevrin.

"Possibly," they said, "Possibly." The twins vanished, leaving Sevrin and his ego beaten and bruised.

He stormed out of the empty battlefield to find a quick snack to help him regenerate. Fortunately, a young man of tanned complexion and a mass of dark hair walked towards him. "Are you alright sir?" he asked. Sevrin felt his wounds, cursing the twins for hurting him so.

Sevrin shook his head. "No…I was attacked…" he lied. "Could you direct me to a doctor?" The boy nodded and motioned for Sevrin to follow. The boy led him down a dark alleyway. Ideal for a snack, Sevrin thought. He grabbed the boy from behind and put his hand over his mouth. "Don't let the long blonde hair and fair skin fool you boy, I'm more vicious than I look!" With that he yanked the boy's head to one side and tore into his neck, draining him quickly and efficiently. The boy struggled for a moment, trying to elbow Sevrin with his free arm, but as his blood flow came to an end so did his resistance. He fell limp in Sevrin's arms and Sevrin let him fall. Sevrin rolled the blood in his mouth before swallowing. He hid the body and went to the hostel where he stayed. He grabbed all his belongings and fled Spain, too ashamed of his defeat to remain. There was a small section of England he was fond off, a little place called Morrigan. He set off, taking the nearest boat out and having a log cabin made up especially for him. He settled in, focusing all his power, and energy, his very soul on improving himself. No matter how long it takes.

Chapter 1: Emerging

Sevrin awoke from his dream, sickened by his former weakness, and sickened by the children who embarrassed him so easily. It was a shaming he'd never forgotten, and one he'd spent three hundred years to rectify with intense mental and physical training. He quickly got out of bed and stretched, wanting his muscles to be ready for his new journey. He opened his mind to everything around him, trying to ascertain the locations of his brothers and sisters. To his shock he could only feel a handful of them, opposed to the thousands he used to feel. He blew out a disappointed sigh. _Where is everyone? Are they all dead? They can't be…_ he thought, _our numbers can't have diminished so much._

He thought of the band of vampire hunters who had waged war on his kind before. He snickered, but a piece of him felt they, and their children, continued the campaign and took advantage of some kind of mistake. That's the only explanation Sevrin could think of. His kind had grown careless. He shook that off. Self-Pity would not help or him his contemporaries. He had to find them and share his knowledge. The twins would have to wait…though it pained him to think of them still gloating over their victory over him. He opened his mind to all who could hear, posing questions to pique their curiosity. There was nothing. He did it again. _Can anyone hear me?_

Sevrin's question was met with a response. _It's been a while, old friend._ Sevrin tried to think of who it could be but could not place the tone or the voice. He asked it more questions

"Who is this?" he asked. He heard a chuckle and then finally, a name.

"Sevrin it's me, Orion." Sevrin's red eyes snapped wide in delight.

He rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Orion? You old dog, how are you?"

Again Orion chuckled. "I'm fine, but we must speak. Meet me at the Ritz Restaurant at the end of Hasting's Street."

Sevrin grinned and asked, "When?"

"As quick as you can, it's almost closing time." Sevrin quickly made his way out of the log cabin, until he realized he'd forgotten a few things. He took a few steps back and found himself before his large oak framed mirror. He looked at his reflection and smiled: long light, almost platinum blonde hair, light red eyes, and a somewhat pale complexion, not bad after three hundred years of isolation. He realized he hadn't selected a shirt either. His muscles seemed to pop in the mirror. He smiled at that too, loving his physique, more over how long it took him to attain it. He rummaged through his belongings and found the one shirt he wanted, a dark purple silk shirt and the silver and garnet ring that his maker gave him, all those years ago. He stepped away from the dresser, smiling as the scent of sandal wood greeted his nostrils. That was one thing he really liked about his little shack, the fresh smell of sandal wood. He reached for his wallet, which he had underneath the shirt. He rummaged through it. _One hundred, two hundred, three hundred, four hundred, five hundred…_ the list went on. He was surprised to see almost one hundred thousand pounds in his wallet, some old bills, some new. He tucked in his shirt and slid the wallet into his dress pants. He found his favorite dress shoes and slid into them. He was ready.

He emerged from the brush to find Morrigan much larger than he remembered it. The last time he'd seen it was fifteen years prior, one of his little jaunts into civilization. He cast a curious eye over each street. _Hmm…_ he started, _Let me see…there's Carlson Street, Bulker's Avenue, and…_ one of the streets was faded, and hard to read, even for him. He zipped over to it and upon closer inspection, it was Hasting's Street. Sevrin smiled and moved down the street, feasting his eyes on the changes.

He'd been down Carlson and Bulkers, but never down Hasting's Street. The street was laden with small houses with neatly trimmed lawns. The smell of fresh cut grass greeted him as he stopped to view the houses. Each house had lights on the outside, illuminating the cute, but unnecessary yard gnomes. Sevrin shook his head. _Disgusting_ , he thought, _Wasting good money on something so cheesy and ridiculous. These mortals have gone soft…_ Sevrin knew that was the very point, had they gone soft? They must have helped the vampire hunters find the rest of his kind…they couldn't all be soft. He shook that out of his mind and noticed a large building with bright green and yellow lights at the end of the street. "That must be it…" he started.

Since the street was free of mortals Sevrin used his preternatural speed to zip over to The Ritz. The sound of soft jazz music and the jovial ramblings of exited patrons piqued his curiosity. Interesting, he thought, why would Orion come here of all places? An attractive brunette held the door open for him. "Coming in sir?" her voice soft and inviting. He could smell her perfume. She had a soft, floral perfume that reminded him of a fresh spring meadow.

Sevrin smiled. "Thank you my dear," he said, taking the door. "That's most kind." She smiled and looked him over, her eyes scanning him from head to toe. Sevrin made a quick scan of her mind. _Damn…it's not often I see an attractive man here, a model with manners…who would have guessed?_ Sevrn flashed his 'mortal' smile at her. "I really shouldn't say this," he started, "But you could easily be taken for a model." She smiled shyly, and her cheeks went pink as cherry blossoms as she bathed in his compliment.

"Thank you sir…" she said.

Sevrin offered his hand. "I'm Roland."

"I'm Candice," she said, shaking his hand. "My friends call me Candi." Sevrin kissed her hand and the tinge in her cheeks darkened.

Sevrin grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Candi." She averted her eyes for a moment but looked back into his light red eyes.

She maintained her shy smile. "The pleasure's mine," she said.

Sevrin patted her hand. "I have to meet a friend," he started, "But I'd like to talk with you again. Can I have your number, Candi?" She nodded quickly and pulled out her smart phone. Sevrin stared at it. "Wow…what a magnificent phone…"

She stared at him. "It's nothing special," she started, "Where's yours?" Sevrin felt his pockets. Nothing.

He came up with a quick lie. "Ah, mine died on me at home a few hours ago," he started, "But I'm good with numbers. What is your number? I'll call you. I Promise."

There was something about him that she couldn't place. His eyes and silky smooth voice seemed completely sincere. She knew he'd call back. She flashed him another approving glance and pulled up her number. "555-627."

Sevrin smiled warmly and tapped his right temple. "I got it. When would be the best time to call you?" She loved his consideration.

"I'm a night owl," she said. A sly smile creased Sevrin's lips.

"So am I, Candi." She nodded and shook his hand again.

"I'll be looking forward to your call," she said.

Sevrin raised an eyebrow. "I'm looking forward to calling you. Now get home. It's getting late." She nodded and walked away, giving him another approving look over her shoulder. Sevrin waved politely and she went to her car. She backed out and drove away. Sevrin smiled to himself and walked in.

The soft jazz music continued inside as Sevrin looked around. Contemporary paintings hung on the walls and it made him cringe. _Terrible_ , he thought, _Nothing passionate about this display at all…get a Van Gough, a Monet, something with taste and character…_ He shook his head and walked up to the Maitre D'. The Maitre D' was a tall slim man with brown eyes and neatly combed hair. Sevrin looked at his bow tie and almost laughed. _Pretentious…_ he thought, _I'll never wear a bow tie._

"Ah, welcome to The Ritz, sir," he said, sporting a French accent. Sevrin smiled back and nodded. "Just you this evening?"

Sevrin shook his head. "No sir, I'm meeting someone." The Maitre D nodded and looked at his sheet.

"I see, and who is it sir?" Sevrin rummaged through his memories to find out Orion's real name. Nothing…He almost shrugged until Orion sent him a message.

 _"Erron Steele,"_ he said.

Sevrin looked up and smiled. "Erron Steele." The Maitre D ran his finger down on the name and smiled.

"Yes, he's here, all the way in the back," he said. Sevrin nodded and walked in. Much to his dismay more contemporary eye sores hung on the walls as he went deeper and deeper into the restaurant. The sounds of the jazz music coupled with the clinking of tableware against plates made Sevrin smile. At least somethings don't change...he thought. The lingering smell of expertly prepared dishes greeted his nostrils as he came to the final table, and there sat Orion.

Orion wore his signature grey trench coat and a pair of dark sunglasses with thin frames. He pulled off his glasses and looked up at Sevrin with excited brown eyes and stood quickly to meet him.

"It's been too long," Orion said hugging him.

Sevrin returned the hug. "Far too long." Orion let go and offered him a seat. Sevrin nodded and sat down. Sevrin was riddled with questions, and he knew his old friend would not disappoint. A slim waiter, adorning the bow tie that Sevrin despised so much came up to the table.

"Can I get you anything else sir?" Orion grinned and looked to Sevrin. Sevrin shook his head.

Orion reached over the table and patted Sevrin's arm. "Oh go on damn it, have a drink or something. I'm not taking no for an answer." Sevrin nodded in surrender and briefly looked over the menu. To his frustration, it was in French. Sevrin rolled his eyes and studied it once more. The waiter noticed Sevrin's irritation.

"Problem sir?" he asked. Sevrin looked up from the menu.

"I haven't read French in ages, give me a moment," he said. The waiter looked confused, but Orion waved it off.

Orion slid the boy a large bill. "We'll take the best bottle of wine you got," he started, "As quick as you can. I'm thirsty." The boy nodded quickly and got ready to go. Sevrin grabbed his arm.

"Sir?" Sevrin looked at the menu and chuckled.

"I also want a bottle of Scotch." The boy froze.

"Um…sir…we don't have that…" Sevrin pointed to it on the menu and the boy winced. "I'm sorry sir, we're out of that…" Sevrin blew out a frustrated sigh. "Alright…tell me this instead. There was a young woman who walked out of here earlier, Candice, do you know her?" He smiled slightly.

"Candi? Oh yea," he said, "I know her. She's one of our waitresses." Sevrin nodded and looked at the menu again.

He tapped his chin. "What does Candi like?"

The waiter stared at him. "Excuse me sir?"

Sevrin shook his head and handed him the menu. "Never mind," he said, "We'll stick with the wine." The waiter nodded and dashed off.

Orion looked at Sevrin with a sly smile. "Candi? You mean that sweet brunette?"

Sevrin nodded and leaned in. "What are you doing drinking this stuff? It's poison."

Orion shook his head and sighed. "No old friend, it isn't. In all your years haven't you ever tasted real food?"

Sevrin rolled his eyes. "Of course I have," he whispered, "But I don't do it often because it affects my feeding schedule." Orion sighed and nodded.

Orion frowned at his old friend's old school manor. "You always have been a killjoy, you know that?" Sevrin shrugged and the waiter came up.

"Here you are gentleman," he said, putting the glasses and the wine down on the table. Orion grinned, popped open the bottle and poured himself a large one. Sevrin merely shook his head, half amused and disgusted by Orion's indulgence.

Orion looked Sevrin over and slid the bottle to him. "Go on Sevrin, stop being such a kill joy and drink with me!" A small smile creased Sevrin's lips as he studied the bottle. To his surprise it was claret of considerable years, considerable for a mortal that is. Sevrin poured himself a glass, admiring the dark blood red color of it. Sevrin, in true French fashion, smelt the wine, swirled it in his glass and took a small sip, swishing it around in his mouth. Orion chuckled and shook his head. "Come on Sevrin, it's a glass of wine for Christ's sake. Stop studying it and drink it." After a moment he swallowed. The waiter stared at the spectacle and the amused but irritated look on Orion's face remained. Sevrin looked at Orion, then to the waiter, and then back to Orion.

The waiter looked nervous. "Is it alright, sir?" Orion took a big sip and smiled.

"I think it's good," he said. The waiter smiled and looked to Sevrin.

Sevrin shrugged. "I think it's terrible." The waiter frowned but Sevrin took the bottle and filled back up, giving the waiter a sneaky smile. "But I'm sure it will grow on me." The look on the waiter's face was priceless; it made Sevrin laugh. "Dear God boy, you hung around to watch us try the wine? You show more care and attention than most waiters. Here," he continued, reaching into his pocket. He fished out another large bill and handed it to the waiter. "That's for the service and for putting up with me. Now go home and have a good time." The waiter's eyes lit up as he looked at the combined notes.

"Thank you gentlemen," he said, "Thank you! If there's anything else please don't hesitate to ask!"

Orion waved him off. "It's almost closing and you're off in five minutes, I'm sure your boss won't mind you leaving early. Go home. Enjoy yourself." The boy nodded and dashed off. After a moment Orion and Sevrin burst into laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Orion asked.

Sevrin nodded and took a few healthy sips. "I know, poor sod, he was terrified." Much to his delight the wine did grow on him, and it felt good to be with his old friend again, sharing a drink after fifteen years. Sevrin was about to ask one of the most important questions, but realized the owner, who also wore a bowtie, moved towards them, rambling on and on about how they were closing and that they needed to leave. Sevrin and Orion nodded and walked out, leaving another large note on the table for the inconvenience.

The duo moved out of the restaurant and into the darkened streets of Morrigan. The air was thick with sweat and worry, and they couldn't tell where the worry was coming from. Orion tapped Sevrin's shoulder. "Something doesn't feel right, keep your eyes peeled." Sevrin nodded. Sevrin's preternatural hearing could pick up footfalls off in the distance, but due to the echoes he couldn't pinpoint exactly which direction. The darkness seemed to swallow Morrigan whole, but one thing was certain, the footfalls were coming closer. A boyish smile creased Orion's lips as the footfalls revealed a black clad figure. A flickering street lamp greeted them as they came up to the figure, and the light revealed a beautiful blonde in black tactical gear. She was breathing heavy and the flickering light bounced off her navy blue eyes as she looked at Sevrin and Orion.

"…please…help me…they're coming…" she managed.

Sevrin and Orion looked at each other and back to her again. "Who's coming?" Sevrin asked.

She looked over her shoulder. "Slayers!"

Four black clad figures emerged from the shadows, surrounding the trio of vampires. "Ah, look at what we have here, a woman of the night and two civilians. Boys, I'd move if I were you. This is an official matter, she's a vampire, and she must be dealt with." The blonde bared her fangs at them.

Sevrin moved between them. "I'm afraid I can't do that," he said, "You see, I have to look after my brothers and sisters." He too bared his fangs, and so did Orion.

The blonde looked at him. "You're vampires too?" They nodded.

The slayers laughed. Their leader, the only one who spoke, was also a blonde with short spikey hair. He shook his head. "I've killed hundreds of your kind. You'll be no different."

Sevrin blew out a disappointed sigh. "Oh my; he's a tough one, eh Orion?" Orion nodded and Sevrin turned to the boy. "Listen to me, Blondie. You're about to face a vampire you've never faced before. I'm more than just a scared fledgling. I'm over one thousand years old. Over that span I've killed millions of your people. Now, let's not spill blood for no reason. I'm in a good mood, so I'll give you a chance. Run and you may yet live to see another day."

Blondie smiled. "Arrogant sod, fine. I'll call your bluff. Defend yourself!" He ran at Sevrin with his weapons drawn and Sevrin cracked his knuckles and dodged the boy's attacks so quick he couldn't even see him move. Blondie chuckled, "Ha! Right in the throat!" The reflection of Sevrin vanished and he staggered back. "What? How?" His men also pulled out their weapons, spellbound and horrified by the speed they witnessed.

Sevrin tapped Blondie on the shoulder. "Ahem," he started. Blondie turned around, his eyes wide with shock as Sevrin stood before him, unscathed. "Was…that it? You, who has killed hundreds of my kind? Truly?"

While Sevrin dealt with Blondie, Orion looked to the other three. One had a mean scar that ran down his left cheek, and the other had a nasty twitch. Orion looked at the one with the scar. "Wait! Don't tell me! You're Scar, and your friend with the nasty twitch is Twitchie!"

"Those are not our names!" they screamed.

"No one cares what your names are!" Orion bellowed as he pointed at them. "Now, I'm not as old as my friend here, but I am formidable, in my own right. Entertain me, if you can." Twitchie ran at Orion and Orion caught him, disarming him of his short sword and putting him in a bear hug.

Scar aimed his crossbow, trying to hit Orion, but didn't want to hit his friend. Twitchie nodded. "Do it! If I die fine, send this bastard with me!"

Orion laughed. "Make that shot count, son," he said, his Scottish accent coming through, "Because if you miss, you're mine." Scar fired, the arrow going right for opening that Orion unintentionally gave; a shot to the throat. It wouldn't kill him, but it'd free his friend. Time seemed to slow, and right as the arrow came Orion melted into the shadows, avoiding the arrow and watching it hit Twitchie's forehead with a disgusting slurp. Scar lowered his crossbow, his eyes wide as his friend lay dead, and Orion gone. Orion clapped his hands. "That was one hell of a shot. I couldn't have done that better myself, and that's high praise from a vampire." Scar trembled with rage as he threw his crossbow and grabbed his short sword.

"You die!" he screamed, running at Orion and slashing wildly. Orion dodged the wild slashes with ease, but grew tired of the sloppy display. As Scar came at him again, Orion sized him up. _Hmm…knees, smack weapon away, then pop the apple, my old standby._ Orion moved forward and curb stomped Scar's knee, forcing him off balance, than smacked the sword out of his hand, and unarmed, hit him square in the Adam's Apple, popping it and making him suffocate as he hit the ground. The blonde stood there, her eyes wide in shock and her jaw dropped. Orion merely wiped his hands clean. "Yup, I still got it."

Sevrin had fun toying with Blondie, teasing him in hand to hand and finally getting him continue with the blades he'd pulled out earlier. Blondie was frustrated, his movements predicable, and his strikes sloppy. Sevrin grabbed his hands and squeezed, using his might to break the grip on the swords. Sevrin freed one hand and grabbed him by the throat, holding him up. "Your best is not good enough, boy! And that goes for your entire organization! We will prevail!"

The blonde watched Sevrin with interest, admiring his skill and his overall good looks, when she noticed the fourth member of the slayers, hanging back and taking aim at Sevrin's heart. She pulled out her custom made Kunai and stuck it on her finger, running towards Sevrin and spinning the blade as fast as it could. She made it right before the arrow could reach Sevrin, but it was too close for her. The arrow deflected off of her Kunai and she cartwheeled to the left to regain her balance. She landed with a slight skid, and Sevrin looked at her, realizing that the one he was trying to save just saved his life.

He stared at her, still holding Blondie in his grasp. "Why…my dear…you just saved my life…"

She looked over her shoulder at him; her navy blues alight with pride and excitement and gave him a smile. "I can't let you boys have all the fun, now can I?"

Sevrin was amazed, and that was no easy matter. He looked at her and to Blondie, whose eyes were wide with shock. He pulled him down to look at her. "Isn't she amazing?" Blondie said nothing. "Blink twice for yes and you may live a few moments longer." Blondie blinked twice and Sevrin forced him to watch.

The blonde spun the Kunai once more, beckoning the slayer to attack. "One on one, I can handle any one of you."

"Unlikely, leech!" he said, jumping into the light to face her. He had a shaggy mess of brown hair, and his face was covered in stubble.

"Come on Shaggy, I haven't got all night."

"That's not my name!" he roared, pulling his twin daggers out.

The blonde smiled. The light glistened off her fangs. "Doesn't matter, I'm still carving it on your tombstone."

Shaggy ran at her, slashing wildly in his rage. She used her kunai to slice his tendons, rendering his arms useless. She walked up to him, his arms bleeding, and his eyes filled with tears. She shook her head. "You've made my kind suffer unimaginable torture and genocide. You've no right for tears." The scent of blood and sweat wafted into her nostrils, rousing her thirst for blood. She forced his head to the side and tore into his neck, draining him quickly and efficiently. His body hit the ground with a wet smack, and she looked up at them, her eyes glassy and her mouth and chin covered in blood. She wiped off the blood and looked at Sevrin, who still held Blondie in his grasp.

He looked at Sevrin and panicked, realizing that he was about to die. Sevrin smiled. "Now it's my turn." He lowered Blondie down and put his hand over his mouth, muffling the screams and cries of protest as he fed off him. Blondie's screamed subsided and his body went limp in Sevrin's arms. He let the body fall and smiled, also wiping the blood off with a black handkerchief that he had in his back pocket. He grinned and looked to the blonde, who was cleaning the body of her victim of all identifying possessions. She pulled out his phone and it started to ring. She looked at it closely: Director Bishop. She knew that name. It was the leader of the slayers. "Oh my god…it's him…"

Sevrin walked up to her and looked at the smart phone. "Who?"

"It's the leader of the slayers, he's calling…"

Sevrin's grin widened. "Answer it and hand it to me." She nodded and slid her finger over the phone.

"Duncan? Duncan?" Came the voice.

Sevrin cleared his throat. "I'm afraid Duncan's indisposed at the moment."

"Who is this?" The Director asked.

"I'm one of the three vampires that just killed your boys. And, unlike most of the vampires you've been taking out, I'm over one thousand years old. There are other old ones out there, and I will find them, and we will get you. Your days are numbered."

"Now you listen to me! I have killed millions of you!"

"And judging by your shortness of breath and the quiver in your voice I gather you've been doing it a long time too. Mark my words old man. You're through." He set the phone down and stomped on it, making it crack and break. He looked to the blonde, who looked on with admiration.

"That was amazing…" she said.

Sevrin nodded and took her hand. "Now we can properly be introduced. I am Sevrin." He kissed her hand. "How may I address my savior?"

"I'm Claire. Claire Ronstandt."

Sevrin couldn't help but feast his eyes upon her. "The pleasure is mine."

"Not entirely," she said, giving him a playful glance. He nodded and looked at Orion, who seemed to be waiting in amusement.

"Hello my dear, I am Orion. The pleasure is mine." She shook his hand and looked to their mess. "I think we should clean this up, don't you?" They all nodded in agreement and took turns slashing at the bite marks with the slayer weapons and throwing them in the thick brush that shadowed the area. Orion and Sevrin stood on either side of Claire, and they made their way away from the scene. Sevrin had his questions, and a modern vampire like Claire would have the answers.

Chapter 2: Beginning Anew

Sevrin looked to Claire. "So, tell me Claire. What's happened to us?"

Claire shook her head, pain creasing her soft face and darkening her navy blues. She looked to Orion and to Sevrin. She blew out a sigh. "It's the war. Since our discovery the people have gone to the slayers for help, and they have the undying support of the people. I ran out for help…my kingdom is…dying."

Orion's eyes went dark, and his expression grave. "Which Kingdom?"

Claire's eyes narrowed in surprise. "Carlcinni's Kingdom. Castle Carlcinni." Orion bowed his head. "I thought everyone knew… we're the last kingdom…"

Orion shook his head. "Unbelievable…Sevrin we must get there, soon. If we lose him…" Sevrin could only nod, and so did Claire, for Orion's interest seemed much more than business.

Sevrin looked at his old friend and shook his head. "So…what's the story with you and this kingdom?"

Orion shook his head, his eyes still grave. "I…served them once…"

Claire looked him over. "Why did you leave?"

Orion blew out a sigh. "It's personal, but I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get back." Claire nodded and led the way. Sevrin knew Claire hadn't told him everything, but he'd get the rest of the information later. They had to find the kingdom, and Orion's mysterious connection.

They left Hastings Street, the streets now illuminated by lamp light, and made their way to the castle. Claire had them slow up as they passed a large compound. She pointed to it. "That's the slayer compound, massive isn't it?"

Sevrin's ears perked up. "This is the slayer compound? We know where it is yet we do nothing?" Claire bowed her head. Sevrin knew he went too far. "I'm sorry Claire. I didn't mean to come across that way. I assume it's because of the war?" She nodded. "I see…we must meet your king, and then we can formulate a plan." Claire nodded. They sneaked past the compound and down the winding streets of Morrigan to Castle Carlcinni.

Sevrin looked over at Claire, her mind was an open book to him. _I've never seen anyone move like these two…can Sevrin really be over one thousand years old? And what of his friend Orion? He was just fast, but he's not as old? What is going on? I thought all the old ones were gone…_ Sevrin smiled. "Not all of us are gone, my dear. Many of us went into seclusion, but some of them were slain…I can't feel some of my old compatriots anymore…they were ripe flowers plucked from the field of life before their time…I intend on making the slayers pay for that." Claire stared at him for a moment. Sevrin noticed her confusion and chuckled softly. "Yes Claire, I can read minds. I can show you how to do that, if you'd like to learn." She nodded. She couldn't help but admire him. There was something about him that oozed confidence, and it was infectious, for the more she looked at him, and the more she listened to his words, she felt strong and confident. She felt that Sevrin could do what he vowed. Hopefully she would be a part of that.

Orion saw the beginning of the cobble stones that led to the castle gates, he smiled, but also felt a quiver of panic, for he'd noticed no other patrols…it was too easy. He looked at Sevrin, but he didn't have to say anything, Sevrin noticed it too.

"Claire," Orion started, "Aren't there usually more patrols than this?" She nodded. "Hmm…I wonder…"

Sevrin opened his senses and a disturbing sound caught his attention; the familiar clank of Slayer weapons. He shook his head and patted Claire and Orion on the back. "I can hear them near the castle gates, we must get there, now!" They ran at the gate as fast as their preternatural speed would carry them, and just in time. Ten slayers marched to the gates, their patented crossbows in hand. Sevrin cast an eye to the two men guarding the gates. They were drawn, too drawn, and their faces were pale, even in the flickering torch light they were bone white.

Claire started to run after them but Sevrin stopped her. "Let me go!" she hissed.

Sevrin gently held her. "You can't go in half-cocked. Orion, you take the four to the left, Claire, you take the two in the middle, and I'll take the four on the right, okay?" They nodded in agreement.

Orion went first, again melting with the shadows and sneaking up on the first of his four victims. He didn't even need to look. The strong scent of the new leather boots filled his lungs and guided his massive hands as they pulled the man from the cue into the darkness, quickly breaking his neck and letting the body fall. The man in front turned, saw the body, and got ready to warn the others, but Orion wouldn't give him that chance. Orion pulled him in too, covering his mouth with his hand and drawing the short sword from his belt. He stuck the man in the heart and he fell limp in his arms. Orion was disgusted with the ambush, but it also made his resolve that much stronger, as he quickly slit the other man's throat and throwing the blade at the remaining target. Both men dropped to the ground without a sound.

Sevrin motioned for Claire to wait, wanting her to have the final blows. She nodded and he moved forward, also dissolving into shadow after them. Sevrin came to the first man, whose boots also smelt new. "Pssst, behind you," Sevrin whispered. The man turned, his face half covered by shadow and shock. Sevrin pulled him in and punched his Adam's Apple, bringing him down hard in the leaves that surrounded them. The others turned, seeing their friend down. "Sir! Julian's been hit!" The leader came up front, looking at the others with shock.

"Who did it? Where are they?" That was Sevrin's cue.

"Right here," he said, emerging from the shadows and hitting the first man in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. The leader, the tallest of them, threw his hair back and pulled out his swords, charging at Sevrin. Sevrin joined the shadows once more and evaded him, but not before picking up the blades of his fallen comrade. The leader and his men looked around, but were met not by Sevrin, but by Claire, whose navy blues darkened in hatred as she side stepped the remainder of Sevrin's foes to reach her targets.

Claire did a baseball slide, knocking the men off their feet and elegantly twirling to her feet with her blades drawn. Claire cast a glance to the guards behind her. They fiddled with their keys.

"Claire! We're coming…the keys are stuck!"

"We've got this, just keep those gates shut!" she screamed. Her two targets rose, their eyes white with rage. She smiled. "Come on. You're not going to let a woman beat you, are you?" They charged, flailing their weapons around aimlessly. Claire deflected the attacks and sent them stumbling back. She sent an approving look to Sevrin.

Sevrin admired Claire's form from afar, but quickly set his sights on the men before him. The leader stepped to Sevrin, slashed, and backed away, allowing his man to jump in to surprise him. Sevrin parried the first two strikes and threw one blade at his nearest attacker. The blade pierced his chest and he began to drop. Sevrin somersaulted to avoid the blade of the leader as he pulled the blade out of the other's chest and slid it into the chest of the other underling, who stared in shock at Sevrin's speed. The underling was made of tougher stuff then Sevrin thought, for he slashed at Sevrin's hand in desperation, cutting it deep and making his blood flow. Sevrin raised an eyebrow. "You actually cut me! That is no small task. Take solace in that when I send you to hell."

He spat blood in Sevrin's face. "I'm not going alone, leech." Sevrin narrowed his eyes forced the blade up, cutting through the chest and into the throat, the skin ripping with an eerie echo. Blood spewed over Sevrin's hand but he moved fast enough to avoid the spray and move back to cast an approving glance to Claire, who was in a stare down with her two targets.

Claire cracked her neck and beckoned the two to continue. "You're noting but sad mortals! You have no power here!" They ran in sync, each ready to strike at the same time. Claire had her plan. She waited for them to get in striking distance and slid again, this time raising her blades and catching them in the chest, cutting into their armor but not killing them. They collapsed as Claire got back to her feet, and she looked at them. "I told you. You have no power here." Sevrin clapped his hands and she turned to meet him.

"That was simply superb," he said. "That was impressive footwork, not to mention your graceful sword play." She nodded and looked to Orion, who reached for the one that Sevrin knocked out. He slapped his face and he awoke, dazed and confused.

"You're now a prisoner of Castle Carlcinni. Enjoy your new title lad, because whatever rank you had as a slayer is meaningless here." Sevrin nodded and helped Claire gather her two prisoners. They approached the gates with their prisoners, much to the surprise of the two malnourished guards. Claire flashed them a smile.

"Marcus, Joseph, it's good to see you again." They stared in shock, for they'd never seen Claire in action before. Her eyebrows narrowed in concern. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Marcus snapped out of it, holding his sword tight in his hands and scanning Claire with now excited brown eyes. "Claire…that was amazing…" Claire merely nodded, not wanting to get big headed in front of Sevrin and Orion.

Sevrin grinned. "Yes she was, wasn't she Orion?"

Orion merely nodded, but his eyes fell upon the malnourished guards and blazed with fury. Claire looked at the gates and gave them a gesture with her hands. They nodded and opened the rusted gates. A dusting of rust came off on their hands as they forced it open further. Orion shook his head, sickened by their lack of care for the ancient castle. He brushed past Claire and Sevrin, pushing both men back.

"This is disgraceful! Do you realize how long this castle has been here?" They looked at one another, shock playing their faces as they looked back to Orion.

"It's an old gate…"

Orion bared his fangs in anger. "How dare you?" he growled. "I served this very post once. I walked that ground and in my spare time I polished those gates. Why you ask? I did it because I cared. I still care about this kingdom. Show some care in your work!"

They looked at each other. "…"

Orion's eyes were alight with rage. "Speak! Don't just stand there with your mouths open!" Sevrin could see the rage emanating from his friend and frowned. He merely walked up to him and placed his hand on Orion's shoulder.

"Orion," he said, softly. "That's enough." Orion looked over his shoulder at him and glared, but saw the look in Sevrin's eyes. He knew he was going too far. He just nodded and Sevrin patted his shoulder once more. "Don't take that fierce temper out on us, old friend." He looked to Claire, who looked to the guards, whose eyes were still filled with shock. "Claire, can you lead us through? The sooner we speak with your king the better." She nodded and motioned for them to follow. As she moved she noticed the slayers staring in awe at Orion's rage. She smacked the one on the back of the head.

"Keep moving!" They reluctantly nodded and moved forward. Sevrin followed behind, keeping himself within arm's reach of Orion, just in case he lashed out again. He could feel the rage still, and it made him smile for a moment. _I know that rage well, old friend. It's taken me three hundred years to get mine in check. I'll help you too. I'll help everyone. The sooner I share my knowledge with everyone, the better we'll all be._ They pushed their captives through the rusted gates of the castle. Loose cobblestone scraped against their feet as they walked, and the stone walls of the castle seemed to crumble around them. Sevrin winced, for the castle seemed to grunt and grown in agony. Sevrin cast a look to Claire, who merely nodded. "Claire, what happened?" he asked.

Claire avoided his gaze. "The war…" she led them down a winding hallway, and at the end was the main hall leading into the center of Castle Carlcinni. A cold draft crept up on them, sinking into their bones with fervor. Sevrin knew that feeling. He'd felt that when his maker was taken from him. That cold creeping wind meant death was near. He just didn't know who it was waiting for. He had a bad feeling.

Just then, a man stumbled out of a door to their left. He looked at them. Claire staggered back a little. "Jones…"

"Claire…" he gasped… "Please…" His skin was white as marble, and his veins, a sickening shade of blue black. Claire reached for him but he collapsed. He looked up at the slayers, his fangs bared in a sinister smile. "This is what you wanted? Eh? To see us starve and suffer? Well, here I am…there are more of us you know…is this worth it?" Sevrin brushed past them and helped him up, holding his head in his arms. "And…who are you?"

Sevrin smiled softly. "I'm Sevrin. I'm here to help you. I'd like to give you some of my blood, if I may."

Jones laughed, coughing up some blood. "Generous…"

Sevrin nodded, slit his wrist, and let some blood flow. "Here. Take some. There's no need to play a martyr. Brother." Jones looked up at him, his once bright blue eyes darkened by an enlarged pupil and dried out due to blood loss. He nodded and Sevrin placed his wrist upon his mouth. Jones drank deep, feeling Sevrin's blood course through him like a river. He saw memory, upon memory, and they all became run together. It was too much. He pulled himself from Sevrin and looked around. Just a little bit of blood from Sevrin made his skin return to normal and his eyes quickly went from dark to light, the blood causing ripples of healing flesh shoot across his face and body. He was back to his old self, his skin lightly tanned and taunt. His muscles felt strong, and his sanity returned.

He looked up at Sevrin, whose wound had healed. "Thank you…Sevrin. You saved my life…I could feel my end…" Sevrin patted his shoulder and helped him up. Jones looked at Claire, the light of the torch sconces bouncing in his eyes as he smiled at her. "Claire…it is so good to see you. The others will be pleased." Claire nodded and he moved close to her, opening his arms for a hug. Claire hugged him tight, but felt Jones' grip tightening. He was looking at the slayers, and studying the fear in their eyes. He let Claire go and gently brushed past her. "So…you're slayers? Hard to believe the great and mighty vampire hunters were brought down by three vampires. I'm sure we'll be meeting again." He looked to Claire once more. "I'm well enough to stand watch. I'll relieve Marcus. I know he hasn't had much sleep these last few weeks." Claire nodded and Jones looked to Sevrin once more, bowing in respect. "I owe you my life," he said, "If you ever need someone by your side, I'm your man."

Sevrin smiled and nodded. "I'm sure I'll need your help," he said. Jones smiled once more and reached for his hair. He smiled and threw it back, revealing a mass of long chestnut brown hair. He looked at his rags and just shrugged, still moving towards the gates.

Claire and Orion looked at Sevrin. "He was close to death…" he started. "I've never seen a vampire that close before…" Claire looked to the end of the hallway. _You haven't seen anything yet…_ Sevrin could tell there was something in her pause, but he shook it off, giving the slayers a gentle nudge and keeping the pace steady. As they neared the end of the hallway the smell of death and decay filled the air, and it made the slayers gag. They covered their mouths and noses with their hands. Claire, Sevrin, and Orion seemed unmoved by it.

"Jones was not the first…most of us here are on the verge. I'm lucky I guess…most of the people we took in don't have an understanding of what it means to feed or to nurse their wounds…without blood to speed up the healing process they've given up…"

Sevrin shook his head. "Unbelievable…"

Orion crossed his arms. "It's disgusting how far we've fallen…"

Claire glared at him. "It's not their fault!" she snapped. Orion shook his head and looked to a cue of malnourished vampires. Their clothes and hair were in tatters, and they nursed a desperate hunger in their eyes. One of the vampires broke the line and staggered towards them. He was just like Jones. His skin was white as marble, veins blue black, and his eyes and fangs yellowed. His skin had wrinkled from lack of blood and his hair seemed white, as it fell off in tuffs around him. He looked at them, running his graying tongue over his lips. He reached out for the slayers, his dirty fingers and finger nails touching the slayer's skin, making it crawl. "It's been so long since I've had real mortal blood…" he pouted, opening his mouth. His yellow fangs and gray tongue were a frightful sight, even for Sevrin with all his experience in death. Seeing his own kind suffer was something he'd never get used too. Claire stepped between him and the slayers. "Sister…why do you stop me?" The poor vampire harbored such confusion in his eyes. It made Claire wince.

She straightened. "We have to question them first. They hold valuable information. Then we will feed. I promise." He moved closer to Claire, his hands going over her face gently.

"You've always been kind to us…we will wait our turn."

Claire patted his shoulder. "Thank you. Tell everyone to be patient." He nodded. Claire looked at his face. His once youthful face was wrinkled and white as marble. He looked like a walking corpse, and it made her hurt inside. _I'm one of the lucky ones to be made of good blood…this poor guy never knew his maker…was never even shown the basics…I at least had some guidance. I hope Sevrin and Orion can help them._ Sevrin turned away from his suffering brethren and to the slayers before him. His light red eyes flashed dark for a moment and he grabbed one by the collar. "Is this what you fight for?" he hissed, "Look at them!" Sevrin forced his head to look. The leader did his best to look away but could not. "Is this what you're God commands of you? Genocide? I'm sorry I forgot, you prefer extermination, don't you?" The youth turned away from them, embarrassed at their capture. Sevrin let the boy go and pushed them along.

Claire led them through a long series of dank, crumbling, torch lit corridors. Each new corridor unveiled more suffering vampires and they all nursed the same desperate hunger in their eyes. Sevrin winced. _Savages…I'll make them pay, all of them. I will make sure every slayer feels the suffering my kind is feeling now…_ A young vampire guarded the entrance. His light blue eyes were focused, and his resolve strong. He saw the slayers and bared his fangs. Claire came around to greet him and he stood down.

"Ah! Claire…you gave me a turn there for a minute," he said. She nodded, half smiling.

"Carl, we need to speak with the king. Now." He looked Sevrin over.

"Who are you?" Carl asked.

"I'm Sevrin," he said, holding out his hand, "Nice to meet you, Carl." Carl didn't trust him. Sevrin smiled openly, showing his fangs. "I'm a friend."

Carl shook his head. "Fangs are easy to come by," he said. Sevrin and Orion smiled and took their shorts swords out. They ran the blades over their hands and held it for the boy to see. The wounds healed in seconds and the boy nodded and let them through.

"My apologies sirs," he said, "I had to be sure."

Sevrin patted Carl's shoulder. "You did your job," he said, "And a fine job at that." Carl smiled a little and opened the doors. He had them wait while he addressed the king.

"Lord Carlcinni," he asked.

"Yes?" came a deep voice.

"It's Claire! She brings prisoners, and two friends."

"Prisoners?" asked the voice, "Show them in." Carl's youthful face lit up as he let them in.

"Good job," he said to Claire. She nodded. Sevrin let the trio of men in after Claire and Orion.

King Carlcinni himself was a young man with a fair complexion but bore a look of maturity and wisdom. His long black hair hung freely past his shoulders and his green eyes shone almost luminous as he looked them over. He rose from his throne and Claire took a knee. Sevrin followed her movements, but not before kicking the knees of the lead slayer. "Show some respect, boy!" The boy refused and Orion's eyes narrowed, his brow scrunching in disgust. "Bow before King Carlcinni!"

The boy dropped to his knees and the other's followed suit. Carlcinnii wore a dirty blood red robe with intricate gold patterns running through it. Sevrin noticed that the robe had a tall collar, but the king had it flattened out, making it look almost like a shirt collar. Sevrin was shocked to find he wore no crown, but his eyes drifted to a gold dagger that hung at Carlcinni's side. _Ah…he must have a royal weapon as his crown…very clever…not flashy…I like it._ Carlcinni looked to Claire and smiled.

"Please," he said, "Rise." She nodded and walked up to him. "You've done well to bring these men here." He said. She looked over at Sevrin and Orion, the king noticed. "Claire?"

"May I speak freely, sir?" He nodded. "I did not bring these men here on my own." She looked at Sevrin and smiled. "These two helped me." The king looked at Sevrin and Orion in awe and beckoned them to join them. Sevrin and Orion rose and walked to them. They gave another bow.

"My lord," Sevrin said.

King Carlcinni nodded but his eye fell on Orion. He looked him over. "What is your name?" he asked. He looked to Orion, and for a moment he stopped. The men stared at one another for a moment. "I don't believe it…"

"It has been a long time, my lord." Orion started.

"Orion Steel-Heart, as my father once knew you as. It is an honor to have you in my court once again." Orion nodded, still on his knee.

"The honor is mine. I would serve you once again, if you'd have me."

King Carlcinni nodded quickly and had him rise. "Now, who is this?" he asked, looking at Sevrin.

Orion smiled. "May I present the most powerful vampire I know, Sevrin. Sevrin this is King Carlcinni. I served his father many years ago.

Sevrin smiled. "The pleasure and honor is mine, sire." King Carlcinni nodded. "Welcome to my crumbling little kingdom, Sevrin."

"My lord?" Orion started. King Carlcinni merely gave him a look and he shut up, averting his gaze. "Look around you, Orion. This kingdom is on the verge of collapse."

Sevrin cleared his throat. "That's why I'm here," he began, calmly. "I have a proposition for you." King Carlcinni nodded and called Carl back in. He jumped in, eager to help.

"Sire?" he asked.

Carlcinni motioned to the men. "Take them to the lab and have them drained," he said.

Carl winced. "My lord, we had to have the lab dismantled…I…"

Carlcinni rubbed his temples in frustration. "That's right…" he said. He mused for a moment. "Alright, put them in the jail, and have the people take turns with them. Make sure they don't go overboard." Carl nodded and motioned for them to move. The leader rose in a desperate attempt to save his men.

"No. They were under my orders, take me! Let them go." Carlcinni laughed. "What makes you think you can countermand my orders?"

"I assume responsibility," he said, "Please…"

King Carlcinni moved towards the boy. "Just following orders, right?" The boy nodded and King Carlcinni back handed him hard in the face. "Such insolence-too many of mankind's tragedies have come from people blindly following orders! Have the events of your own history taught you nothing!" The boy frowned. "Still," King Carlcinni said, "I will not become the monster your masters have. Your deaths will actually stand for something." Fierce defiance shone in the boys eyes.

"Kill us you and you make us martyrs," he said, triumphantly, "Do you want that?" King Carlcinni rolled his eyes, amused but irritated. He couldn't believe the boy's naivety. _Wow…such ignorance and naivety from a child…but that's the point…he is a child…barely in his twenties…such a shame…_

"You don't get it," King Carlcinni said, sickened yet amused by the boy's naivety. "This isn't about you. Do you really think your masters care about you?" The boy glared at him.

He looked to his men, giving them a reassuring nod. They returned it. He straightened. "They will hunt you down, to avenge our deaths…" he started. It was big talk but the boy's face showed a smidge of doubt. Carlcinni snickered and moved around the trio, sizing them up. Their weapons were mediocre at best, but against a defenseless opponent they would do devastating damage. He merely shook his head in disappointment.

"If they cared so much they'd be here, wouldn't you agree?" The boy looked away from him and back to his troop. They stared in shock.

"Justin…" said one of his men, almost crying. "They let us wander in here to die?" Justin closed his eyes, too ashamed to see the look of confusion and betrayal in their eyes. King Carlcinni clapped his hands, mockingly.

"Now you understand," King Carlcinni said, "If your masters cared so much for you they wouldn't have let you wander here with a few men. They would have sent back up. You are expendable. That's what your blind obedience gets you. Tell me child, is it worth it?" King Carlcinni could tell the boy would rather die first. "Claire, get him a weapon." She stared at him with shock.

"My lord…" she stammered. She looked at him, to her prisoner, and back to him again. King Carlcinni's expression was emotionless.

"Do it," he said. She handed him her short blade and King Carlcinni beckoned Justin to attack. "Justin, you wish to die for your men? I'll happily oblige." Justin ran at him.

Carlcinni unsheathed his gold dagger, ready for the assault. But in a flash faster than even King Carlcinni or Orion could see, Sevrin grabbed the boy's arm and threw him across the throne room. Carlcinni stared in pure awe. "H…how did you do that?" Sevrin shrugged off the question.

"Lots of training," Sevrin said. "My lord, I would not allow this boy the satisfaction of a match with you. He is not worth your time. He doesn't want to watch his men suffer. I say we make him watch as his men are drained dry." Carlcinni mulled it over. _Cowardly, shrinking away from his responsibilities, Sevrin is right._

"Fine," he said sheathing his dagger, "He gets to watch. Carl, take them down to the jail." Carl forced Justin to his feet and moved the cue towards the door.

Justin fought him. "No! No! Leave them be! I take responsibility! No!" Tired of his struggling, Carl grabbed Justin by his collar and got in his face, bearing his fangs in pure frustration.

"Shut up you insolent child!" King Carlcinni, Claire, Orion and Sevrin stared in shock as Carl began to intimidate Justin. "What did you expect? We are no longer bound by your laws, boy! You saw to that the day you started to hunt us down. We are not human so we have no rights? You have no rights here!"

"Carl…" King Carlcinni started.

Carl drew Justin closer. "If it were up to me I'd slit your throat and throw you to the people out there so they can tear you to pieces!" King Carlcinni slammed his fist against the hand rest of this throne, making it echo with a loud thud.

"Carl! That's enough!" Carl stopped and stared at his king, terrified that he crossed the line. He swallowed hard, nervous. King Carlcinni's frustration quickly turned to an amused smile. "You'll have your vengeance Carl," he said, "I swear it. Calm down, and take them to the jail."

Carl bowed his head. "Yes sire…as you command." He looked at Justin one last time and noticed the fear in his eyes. Carl gently nudged him. "Move." Justin and his equally terrified flock did as ordered and walked out with Carl. King Carlcinni couldn't help but smile. _I didn't know he had such a vicious streak in him. I can help him use that…_ He thought back to hi _s_ young days a vampire. He too was brash, arrogant, cocky, and just too powerful for his own good…that took some strict discipline from his father to knock that out of him. _Ah, the energy of y_ outh…He looked at Claire and smiled. "Claire, go with them please." She nodded and began to move out. Sevrin gently took her arm.

"My lord, could she stay? I'd like her to hear this." King Carlcinni looked Claire over and nodded. "Follow me," he said with a smile. He led them to another room, filled with surprisingly regal chairs. He offered the trio a seat. "So, what is your proposition?"

Sevrin smiled. "It's more of an oath than a proposition," he said, taking a seat.

Carlcinni's eyes lit up. "Go on."

"I want to help you restore our race," Sevrin said, straightening up.

Carlcinni smiled. "As do I," he said, "But what can we do? We are outnumbered…"

Claire's navy blues were alight with confidence as she looked at Sevrin and Orion, then back to her king. "We were outnumbered when the slayers came to our gates," Claire interjected, "Sevrin and Orion took out most of them on their own." Carlcinni looked at them for confirmation.

"Yes," Sevrin said, "We did, but that's not the point. The point is that I want to show everyone how we were able to do so." Carlcinni was ecstatic. _This is a like a dream come true…a man of his power and ability to help us and Orion's return and his own amazing power? This has to be a dream…_ A small, almost unnoticeable smile creased Sevrin's lips. "I locked myself away for three hundred years to hone my powers. I want to share my knowledge with all of you." King Carlcinni looked deep into Sevrin's eyes, searching for the truth. After a moment or so, he knew he was telling the truth. King Carlcinni nodded. "But first," Sevrin said, "I need to know what happened with the slayers. How did we become so few?"

Orion nodded. "Aye…what's happened? When I left we were thriving…" King Carlcinni looked at Claire with nervous eyes but returned to them.

"We tried to mainstream," he said. Sevrin nodded, remembering what Claire told him about the war and how it ravaged them.

"Ah…" he said, "Right…so, how did that work?"

King Carlcinni looked confident. "You mean the donor programs."

Sevrin's eyes went wide with shock and amusement. "Donors?" he laughed. Carlcinni and Claire looked away from him, embarrassed.

Orion shot him a look. "Sevrin," he hissed.

Sevrin regained his composure and felt guilty for laughing at them. "I apologize," he said, "I didn't mean to laugh." King Carlcinni and Claire seemed to shake it off.

"It was a successful program for a while…" Claire said. Sevrin could tell by the hurt in her eyes something had happened. Sevrin could have easily read both of their minds to find the answer he sought but found it disrespectful. He moved his long blond hair away from his face.

"So, what happened?" Claire looked desperately at King Carlcinni, who shifted his eyes from her.

"Some of us took it a little too far…" he started, straightening up a little, "It was completely accidental, and we apologized till we were blue in the face, but the mortals were terrified of us."

Sevrin had all he needed. "I see," Sevrin mused, "They ran out, scared out of their minds, blabbed their mouths, and the only ones willing to listen were the Slayers." King Carlcinni nodded. Sevirn let out a deep breath. _Hmm…we've grown sloppy…back in my time this never would have happened…looks like I'll have to implement a little tough love._ He looked deep into King Carlcinni's eyes. He was ready for a change, but was he willing? He cleared his throat.

"My lord," he said, "I have some suggestions that will help us." King Carlcinni nodded. "But this is something we all must do, unanimously." King Carlcinni's face turned serious.

"I'll do anything," he started, "Anything."

Sevrin smiled. "First thing's first. The idea that certain mortals can be trusted donors is an illusion. We must kill or turn our victims, no exceptions." Claire and King Carlcinni nodded. "We must also clean up our messes, and this is important." He looked to Claire, who nodded. "If we rip out their throats we have to make it look like a throat slitting. If we use weapons we have to make it look like a mugging gone wrong. We have to make it look like a mortal killing. These things have helped me live this long, my lord. These are things we must do to maintain."

Orion nodded. "Aye. Those are all sound suggestions. But Sevrin, we need proper training…" King Carlcinni could only nod in agreement.

"All sound advice," he said, "But, training and suggestions aside, I must know about feeding." Sevrin raised an eyebrow, confused.

"How do you mean?" Sevrin asked. King Carlcinni cast his glance to the starved people outside his castle.

Sevrin nodded. "I would rather discuss that with everyone." King Carlcinni nodded. Orion looked to King Carlcinni and smiled. He could see the old King in him. It did his heart good. Orion had one question…what happened to the other kingdoms?

"My lord," Orion started. "I have to know…what happened to the other kingdoms? I mean, wasn't the mainstreaming a joint effort?"

King Carlcinni blew out an aggravated sigh. "Yes…on paper…"

Sevrin and Orion looked at one another. "On paper?" they asked.

King Carlcinni reached for a gold goblet that collected dust to his right. He picked it up and blew the dust out. "Yes…you see…the 'accord' was made, and signed by all of us, but the problem was deeper than that." He looked at the goblet and smiled weakly. "This was the glass we toasted our allegiance with…but you see…the death of my father started our fall. My father had many allies, but when he died, they lost faith in us, and in me. I was much younger when I took the throne, and they thought me too liberal to lead the house of Carlcinni. They severed ties with me, and subsequently, weakened themselves. We were no longer on talking terms, and when they were found out they were alone…I wanted to render aide but I couldn't violate the accord. I had to mainstream, and jumping to their aide would have put us at even greater risk."

Orion nodded. "My lord, that's sickening. You were a fine boy. You were ready when you took the throne!"

King Carlcinni shrugged. "Yes, but I wasn't prepared for a century long war. We've fought this war in shadow for the first one hundred years…but in a matter of thirty years the lights were flicked on and there we were, exposed to the world and the people's fears realized. We were out there, eating parents in front of the children and killing without mercy or thought. We were pegged as monsters, and hunted down as such."

Claire nodded. "The Kingdom in the East fell last year, and all eyes were on us…"

King Carlcinni noticed the pain that creased Claire's face and patted her shoulder. "Don't dwell on it, Claire." He looked to Orion and Sevrin. "You must be tired from your journey," he said.

Orion grinned. "Not in the slightest. I'm rearing to go, how about you Sevrin?"

Sevrin couldn't help but grin; Orion's enthusiasm was contagious. "I'm ready to get started. I've been training for centuries. It's time I showed the world what I've learned." King Carlcinni nodded, but a question burned hot on his mind. "About your skills…" Sevrin raised an eyebrow. "That speed you showed us…I have to know, how old are you?"

Sevrin chuckled and looked at Orion, who wore a broad smile. "Shall I tell him, or would you like to?"

Orion raised his hands in surrender. "No, no. You tell him."

A sly smile creased Sevrin's face. "My lord, I am one thousand and forty nine years old." King Carlcinni's eyes went wide as he looked at Orion for confirmation.

Orion nodded and cast an approving look to Claire, who also wore a face of shock, despite hearing Sevrin say his age before. "Yes he is," he said, "I'm proud to say I've been friends with this old bastard for four hundred of them."

King Carlcinni looked them over, amazed that a pair of vampires so powerful were pledging their service. He leaned back. "I am honored to have you in my court." Sevrin and Orion bowed once more.

A large smile sprang to King Carlcinni's lips. "I'll prepare an announcement." He got ready to go but realized he had been rude. No thank you or anything. He had to remedy the situation. "Sevrin, Orion… I've been a rude host…" he said. Sevrin waved it off but King Carlcinni would not have it. "Thank you…"

Sevrin smiled and shook his head. "Don't thank us yet," he said, "We haven't done anything." Sevrin got up from his chair and looked to his old friend. Orion remained by King Carlcinni's side; but judging by the look on his face, he knew Orion had something important to discuss with him. Sevrin took his leave and Claire followed him out.

"Sevrin, if you follow me I'll take you to a spare room." He nodded, but his thoughts drifted on young Jones. He had to see him before he went to his room to formulate his plan and to prepare his speech to the people. Claire led him back down the winding corridor and found him standing tall and holding his sword with pride. Sevrin coughed gently and Jones turned around, a broad smile playing his face.

"Ah, welcome back sir!"

"Please," Sevrin said, waving his hand in dismissal, "Just Sevrin. The only one you call sir around here is King Carlcinni."

Jones nodded, but still gave him a bow.

Sevrin returned it. "Jones, how do you feel?" Jones cracked his neck and knuckles with a force that made them sound like machine guns.

His grin was unchanged. "I feel strong, stronger than I've felt in ages. I wish my maker were around to see this, a vampire of such skill and power…"

Sevrin raised an eye brow at that. "Skill and power?"

Jones nodded. "I saw the images of that battle in your blood. I saw how you vanished into the shadows and how you danced around those slayers. I've never seen anything like that…I'd love to learn how to fight like that…"

Sevrin put his hand on his shoulder. "In that case Jones, I have a proposition to make. I have a plan to get us back on our feet, but I'll need some volunteers. Can I count on your support?"

"You name it and I'm there," Jones said. Jones' enthusiasm, just like Orion's, was contagious.

Sevrin flashed a smile. "Thank you Jones. With your help we may just start things off. I have some planning to do, and a speech to prepare for everyone. I'll see you there." Jones nodded quickly and turned his attention back to the gate. Claire looked to the bodies and frowned.

"Sevrin," she began, "We should do something with them…" Sevrin nodded, placing his index finger on his chin, he mused.

"Mmm…I have an idea, but it's not my castle. Let's consult King Carlcinni once more and we'll see how he wants to handle this." Jones nodded but remained on watch. Claire followed Sevrin back to the throne room.

Carl was back at his post. He had straightened his uniform and his short brown hair, and his eyes still shone bright with purpose. Sevrin admired the persistence in Carl's eyes. It was something he'd not seen in a young vampire in a very long time.

"I have a question for King Carlcinni," Sevrin began. Carl merely nodded and led them through. Orion and King Carlcinni spoke in hushed whispers as they came up.

Orion's eyes brightened as he found Sevrin. "Ah, there you are. We were just talking about you."

Sevrin gave a courteous bow. "My liege, we have some bodies in the courtyard, how would you like us to dispose of them?"

Carlcinni's neon green eyes scanned them curiously. He was going to burn them at first, but quickly thought against it. The last thing he needed was a giant smoke signal in the middle of Morrigan. He tapped his chin in thought. After a moment, he had it. "Take the bodies and display them in the streets. I want the slayers to know that we're still alive and kicking."

A cruel smile creased Sevrin's thin lips as he nodded. "I was going to do that, but I wanted your permission. This is not my kingdom, it's yours."

King Carlcinni waved it off. "It's nothing. But before you go, I talked it over with Orion and I want you both to be my Royal Advisors." Sevrin was shocked that such an honor was to be bestowed to him, but the wide grin on Orion's face told the story. He had spoken to Carlcinni about it.

Sevrin bowed once more. "You honor me, sir. I hope I will live up to your expectations." He scanned King Carlcinni curiously. "I was going to take Claire and Jones with me. Between the three of us I know we can properly arrange the bodies."

King Carlcinni nodded. "I couldn't agree more," he started, "Go now. Drop the bodies in the streets and let our enemies know we remain." Sevrin nodded and Claire followed him out. They met up with Jones, who already had bodies at the entrance, waiting to be tossed out. Sevrin admired his keenness.

Jones smiled. "King Carlcinni is a smart man, he would've wanted them on display…so I took the liberty of getting it started. I hope you don't mind." Sevrin shook his head and patted Jones' shoulder. Jones nodded and grabbed two of the bodies by their agape mouths, sliding his fingers inside and tugging them along. Claire giggled. "Always the flair for the theatrical…" She went up and grabbed two, grabbing hers by the hair. Sevrin shouldered one on each shoulder and grabbed the third by the scruff of the collar.

The trio took the bodies and spread them in the shape of a cross. _Heh, this is a fitting message for the self-proclaimed holy ones._ Sevrin looked at the towering Slayer HQ and smiled, hoping that his angle would catch the right amount of attention. He looked to Claire. "Claire, go back to Hastings and grab those bodies. I want them to be a part of this beautiful work of _art_." Claire giggled and dashed to Hastings. The blood she took allowed her more speed than before, and she arrived with all four bodies. She arranged them near the bottom of the 'cross' and Sevrin grinned. "Good. Now, let's go. I want them to find their symbol waiting for them." Claire and Jones followed Sevrin's angle and they went back to the castle, waiting for their work to be noticed.


End file.
